Reencarnación
by Parides
Summary: Ellos se pertenecían, era la única explicación por la cual el reencuentro era inminente. Jem ya no era más un hermano silencioso y el alma de Will se albergaba en un cuerpo mundano; con uno que otro recuerdo de su vida anterior. Todos aquellos recuerdos solo tenían algo en común un chico de cabello y ojos platinados.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota importante** (según yo):no sabia donde ubicar esta historia; si en infernal devices o en mortal instruments a causa de lo siguiente: mis protagonistas son Jem y Will(su yo reencarnado, válgame el titulo) pero en el tiempo actual… y decante por la primera ya que se me hizo mas prudente, pero ya se dan una idea de cómo estarán las cosas, nada de vestidos largos y mucho menos Tessas interviniendo(a menos que la traiga del amazonas para complicar la relación amorosa…ya veremos).

* * *

Jem caminaba con la tranquilidad que solo pueden lograr los años, bajo el sol que daba de lleno a central Park, si es verdad, si habláramos de panoramas el preferiría algún puente que diera una gran vista quizá un muelle pero su atribulada mente no le permitía pensar muy claro.

Nunca imagino que los Herondale marcaran de nuevo su destino y sin embargo aquí estaba, abandonando los votos de los hermanos silenciosos a causa de uno de ellos, nada que ver físicamente con Will, pero su actitud, bien podrían ser fotocopias; tercos, con humor retorcido, bastante narcisistas y sin embargo con el corazón mas puro sobre la tierra a pesar de que ellos cargaban demonios inexistentes haciéndoles auto flagelarse al punto de considerarse indignos de todo amor.

Compro una bolsa de comida para aves y se dirigió al lago artificial, los patos le recordaban a su Herondale y realmente le pesaba no haber tomado un poco de pastel de carne del instituto, eso si que seria ponerse nostálgico.

Cuando llego a la orilla y empezó a vaciar la bolsa un destello luminoso le hizo alzar la mirada y juro morir en ese momento al otro lado del canalillo donde estaba a una distancia no mayor de veinte metros estaba su parabatai observándole con clara desaprobación.

El chico con unos ojos profundos y azules le miraba ceñudo, su cabello totalmente revuelto, como acostumbraba después de alguna batalla con algún demonio, estaba sentado como si fuera a fundirse con el ambiente en una banca con sus brazos extendidos a lo ancho del respaldo de la banca.

James sintió un mareo fuerte y fue a apoyarse en una rodilla para no caer, le desprendió la vista tan solo unos momentos, unos segundos, seguro menos de un minuto como que dejaba de ser un cazador de sombras, pero habían bastado para que ese chico desapareciera. Para que Will se esfumara.

Pero que tonto había sido. Era una alucinación, una fantasía una estúpida fantasía proveniente de su sueño mas anhelado. Will llevaba años muerto, no había forma de simplemente topártelo en un parque con ropas mundanas a penas a unos días de que dejara a los hermanos silenciosos. Tonto, tonto Jem, se reprendía una y otra vez.

No por eso sus lagrimas dejaban de fluir, ver a Will en el otro lado de un cuerpo de agua, bueno, lo mínimo era decir que lo había perturbado, al diablo todos esos años de profunda meditación, su mente le había jugado chueco y ahora debía hacer frente a la inminente realidad. Will no estaba mas para el.

Tomo un puñado de césped que crecia ajeno a el bajo sus pies y con furia lo aventó hacia los patos que con graznidos nada agradables respondieron su violenta acción. Los odio y odio todo lo que respirara en el mundo. Ese no era el. ¿Pero quién era el? ¿Después de tanto tiempo aun quedaba algo de James Carstairs? Quizá un par de personas recordaban quien era. Inmortales para variar. La mitad de su alma estaba ahí perdida en algún lado tal vez esperando por el al otro lado del gran rio o girando una y otra vez preguntándose si lo buscaría. Si esa opción existía estaba seguro que Will no se rendiría hasta hallarlo. Jamás lo haría.

* * *

Gabriel había tenido un pésimo, realmente mal día.

Como las vacaciones aun no habían terminado se dedicaba de horario completo a su trabajo de repartidor-mensajero de una de esas grandes compañías de publicidad y pagaban muy bien, pero esa mañana había sido especialmente difícil.

Antes de las nueve había hecho mas entregas que todos los días pasados de la semana juntos, un perro lo había correteado tal vez mas de diez calles, una mujer había tirado su café encima de el, y una estúpida hada le había estado coqueteando hasta dar su palabra que iria al parque.

Si, si leyeron bien "un hada". Gabriel no sabia la razón pero siempre había tenido el "don" de poder ver cosas que otros no. No le gustaba. Una cosa era tener encuentros furtivos con una sexy hada y otro bien distinto saber porque a tus amigos se les erizaban los pelos al pasar por oscuros callejones. A Gabriel no le gustaba describir esas criaturas. Criaturas causantes que desde muy corta edad se entrenara en artes marciales y cualquier cosa que le ayudara mantener a raya a esas criaturas.

Pero regresando al tema no era ni medio dia y un hada se había encaprichado con el ¿y cómo culparla? Dejando la modestia atrás el era todo un espectáculo digno de ver y aplaudir y ya en uno de esos días radiantes tal vez ovacionar con efusividad y rosas.

Se perdía en esos pensamientos cuando un destello le hizo fijar la vista a lado contrario del canalillo frente a el. El colmo de los colmos un loco dándole de comer a esas pequeñas bestias monstruosas, eso si que no, alguien debía detenerlo.

Y entonces el chico alzo su mirada, no tenia el cabello ni los ojos platinados…pero

No lo pensó mas y como alma que lleva el diablo corrió hasta llegar a aquel chico.

Con el corazón agitado lo vio arrancar un puño de césped y aventarlo a los patos

-Me alegra que reflexionaras tus acciones, si alimentas esas alimañas nunca te desharás de ellas y un día tu serás su alimento.

El chico se giro con los ojos abiertos abnegados en lagrimas, su rostro era sorpresa, algo de tristeza y contradiciendo lo ultimo felicidad.

Se levanto tal cual un resorte y dejando apenas una distancia de dos metros, lo dijo:

-Will- Gabriel sintió como el mundo se abría bajo sus pies

-Dilo de nuevo- exigió el chico de cabello negro y ojos azules

-Will – en sus labios, esa voz Gabriel sabia cual era su nombre, pero debía oírlo

-¿Quién eres?- dijo y noto como el chico hacia una mueca como si lo hubiera golpeado

-Soy Jem, Jem Carstairs, Will…yo- Gabriel podía morir en ese momento a causa de que había olvidado respirar o porque su corazón se detenía deliberadamente por momentos

-Se tu nombre, lo que pregunto es ¿Quién eres?

-….

-….

-Soy tu parabatai, Will.


	2. Chapter 2

Dices que nacemos y nacemos de nuevo. Digo que hay un rio que divide a los muertos de los vivos. Lo que si se, es que si nacemos de nuevo, voy a conocerte en otra vida, si hay un rio ¿esperaras en las orillas para que yo vaya a ti, y podamos cruzar juntos?

-Will Herondale, Princesa mecánica

Parabatai

Gabriel sintió como su mundo retumbaba y abría bajo sus pies, la palabra resonaba una y otra y otra vez, aislándolo de cualquier sonido que no fuera la voz del chico de sus sueños "parabatai", no sabia lo que significaba, pero su pecho, ahí donde tenia una extraña marca de nacimiento ardía ferozmente, un peso increíble caía en su corazón y entendía lo que era.

Un recuerdo que no había vivido, mas sin embargo sentía que era de el como lo era su piel llego a su mente impactándole como lo haría un golpe de boxeador sacándole todo el aire.

Era el con una espada en mano y un chico de unos trece años que lo miraba sorprendido, recién desarmado. Ese chico era Jem, Jem con ojos de plata. Gabriel recordó tan nítida la victoria y en ella más que satisfacción había una alegría poco contenida, pero el solo esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado.

Gabriel le sonrió al chico que tenía enfrente.

-No quisiste serlo, tuve que obligarte- dijo al instante jactándose sin saber muy bien porque

-Es justo decir que no te costo demasiado- Jem respondió tratando de recomponerse sin mucho éxito

-Te sueño, casi todas las noches, es raro decirle esto a un chico, aunque seas "bonito"- dijo haciendo una mueca, como si le costara reconocer lo evidente

-¿Me sueñas? Conociéndote, no quiero saber que sueñas- Contesto bromeando tratando de restarle importancia a la situación, cuando todo lo que quería era saltar de alegría y quizá arrojarse a Will

-No siempre lo recuerdo, pero se que soñé contigo, porque despierto con tu nombre en los labios extrañamente feliz, otras veces, la mayoría a decir verdad mi sueño es como una película muda, ya sea que lo vivo o lo veo como tercera persona, mueves tus labios pero no oigo nada y en otras dices tonterías.

Jem se exprimió el cerebro pensando que serian tonterías para el Will actual. Mordió su labio y pensó en las cosas mas importantes que le había dicho, algunas como mundano realmente serian raras, como que sus padres fueron asesinados por un demonio, recordó como un rayo lo que le había dicho cuando pensó que moriría y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, agradecía que su piel ya no fuera tan pálida.

-Explícate Will- dijo en seco, que sea lo que tenga que ser

-Me gusta que me llames así, es como en mis sueños, pero mi nombre es Gabriel, Gabriel Owens- Gabriel se quedo de piedra al escuchar y ver al otro carcajearse hasta casi doblarse y nuevamente viendo lagrimas rodar por sus ojos, pero esta vez, para su tranquilidad de risa- Parece que te he contado un chiste, se que mi ingenio es supremo pero por favor…

-¿Has dicho Gabriel?, esto es el Karma en su máxima expresión- Jem trataba inútilmente dejar de reir

-Mejor ni menciono la viruela demoniaca- dijo casi susurrando, pero noto a Jem mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par- No me mires así, no estoy loco, los demonios existen y sé que tú lo sabes, lo que no entiendo es por qué te la pasas diciendo que la viruela demoniaca no existe.

-¿Lo que tu tratas de decirme es que sueñas conmigo mientras hablamos de viruela demoniaca? Eso Will es tan romántico a niveles desproporcionados- dijo Jem con un tanto de alivio, es mejor eso que otras platicas de esas emotivas

-De cierta forma lo es, sabes no suelo decir esto a… nadie o me enviarían al manicomio pero existen las hadas, ellas me hablaron un poco de ese malestar cuando pregunte, es romántico, si eres un demonio, ya sabes ellos solo tienen sexo por amor- bueno si el ex-peliplata quería sarcasmo, pues se topo con el rey.

-Así que aun frecuentas a Nigel seis dedos-Jem había bromeado sin esperanzas de que Will lo entendiera, pero Will tenia los ojos de par en par con cara de "¿tu como sabes?"- Oh por el Ángel ¿en serio Will?

-Las hadas siempre son muy amables ¿lo sabías? Y su comida es mortal, realmente, perdí tres días de mi vida por comer una frutilla… desperté por Nuevo México.

-Las hadas son peligrosas, mas para un mundano confiado, ellas pudieron haberte matado o algo peor-Jem no pudo evitar el sermón

-Mundano ¿eh? Ellas no me llaman así, a pesar de que lo hacen con otros y otros seres mágicos me llaman así, ellas no lo hacen, quizá por eso y porque son terriblemente hermosas (mas que tu, cabe destacar) me agradan.

-William, nadie es mas hermoso que… no, no puedo, eso seria algo que tu dirías no yo. Son peligrosas, solo aléjate.

Para ese entonces ambos yacían sentados en el césped, Jem tratando de reconquistar los patos y Gabriel a una distancia prudente.

Había mucho que contar, mucho que preguntar pero en un pacto silencioso, se permitieron ese momento, los dos lado a lado, como dos chicos normales a sabiendas que no lo eran, uno sabia que era un cazador de sombras realmente longevo y el otro un chico que veía cosas y soñaba con un tipo que en su vida había visto…pero que amaba.

-Deja de verme, es un poco incomodo-Reclamo Jem rompiendo la tregua

-Tu cabello y tus ojos son diferentes- hora de las cuestiones

-Lo son- hora de la evasión pensó Jem

Will estaba por replicar cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, contesto y Jem supo que se iria, el no quería ¿pero qué podía hacer? ¿Secuestrarlo y llevarlo al instituto? Sonaba total y absolutamente descabellado ¿o no?

-Debo irme- Jem sintió alegría al notar el dolor impreso en la frase- Dame tu numero de celular

-No tengo celular- el sabia lo que era pero jamás había tenido uno entre las manos

-Ahora lo tienes- Will le extendió el suyo- solo si llaman por mi, di que no estoy disponible o que llamen a mi casa

-No puedo aceptarlo y lo sabes, pero puedes llamar al insti…a mi casa

-Hubieras empezado por ahí, anótalo- Jem empezó a teclear sin saber como guardarlo así que acabando de marcar los números se lo devolvió

Se despidieron sin palabras, Gabriel había caminado quizá unos diez metros cuando se giro y corrió sobre sus pasos, se abalanzo contra Jem haciéndolo tambalearse quedando unidos en un abrazo.

-Nos vemos esta noche, ¿conoces Pandemonium?-pregunto Will aun sujetando a Jem

-He escuchado de el, nos vemos esta noche- Jem acariciaba el negro cabello de Will sintiendo la leve curva de sus puntas

El abrazo no se prolongo más y Will con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos se fue. Jem sentía su corazón latir con una fuerza que no había sentido en ciento treinta años


	3. Chapter 3

Jem sabia de Pandemonium, un lugar donde mundanos y submundos convivían, hace más de un siglo esa organización había sido un dolor de cabeza, un problema, ahora apenas y era tomado a consideración por los cazadores de sombras.

Los jóvenes iban a ese club a bailar, el no estaba muy al corriente de los bailes contemporáneos ni siquiera de la música que sonaba en estos tiempos. Tenía un amplio conocimiento en información actual, pero ella no abarcaba las tendencias de la moda. Ninguna.

Su vestimenta había sido proporcionada por el instituto, un par de pantalones de mezclilla, otro par de camisas blancas, unas cuantas camisetas en blanco y negro, al igual que ropa interior, sus zapatos eran unas botas de combate y había conseguido traer un baúl con sus pertenencias de la época cuando vivía en el instituto de Londres, también le habían dado un equipo con la vestimenta de un cazador, todo negro y con esa tela especial, ya que el suyo era realmente viejo.

Pero no tenía nada que se le denominara elegante como para ir a un baile. Quizá debía ir a alguna tienda departamental pero el no sabia de esas cosas.

Todos sus temores se los exponía a iglesia uno por uno, ver a Will y no saber qué decir, que lo considerara tonto o aburrido por no bailar, nunca había tenido una real borrachera, no sabía cómo divertirse a no ser su música y bueno dudaba que a Will-Gabriel le llamara la atención ¿sería capaz de retenerlo mas allá de cinco minutos? Y él solo podía pensar que no tenia ropa para mezclarse en ese sitio.

Entonces escucho el repicar de unos tacones bajando de la parte superior de la biblioteca, que vergüenza quizá Maryse lo había escuchado, con las dudas de un adolescente y no de un hombre mayor (realmente mayor) que era.

Por fin distinguió la figura, no era Maryse, sino su hija. Isabelle Lightwood lucia amazónica, característica digna de cualquier cazadora, sin embargo ellas, las Lightwood, brillaban en la hostilidad como ninguna. El pelo negro, su porte y osadía también le recordaban a cierta Herondale, no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-¿Sabes? Iglesia es bueno escuchando, pero es realmente deficiente para ayudar- escucho un bufido como protesta- sin embargo yo, creo que algo podría hacer por ti.

-No es necesario, no quiero darle molestias, de verdad señorita light..-Jem se vio interrumpido

-Isabelle por favor, y estas de suerte, sin duda, no puedes caer en mejores manos- dijo con una sonrisa que le crispo los nervios a Jem.

James tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando escucho hablar a Isabelle con un Magnus, rezo al Ángel por que no fuera el brujo que el conocía, ya que la chica le había preguntado algo como "¿recuerdas donde compraste esos fabulosos pantalones morados? No los del animal print no…"

Las compras se hicieron sin mucha demora, Jem se sonrojaba cada dos por tres, no estaba acostumbrado a las miradas lascivas y al parecer estaban muy de moda, mientras Isabelle ni reparaba en los mundanos el no podía evitar observarles. Eran fascinantes, coloridos y escandalosos. No le disgustaban, tanta tranquilidad por más de un siglo había abierto panoramas que antes no contemplaba.

No sabía cómo, ni por qué, pero termino en un salón de belleza, su cabello tenia mechones asimétricos y su piel era más suave que la de un durazno, sus uñas mas pulcras que nunca.

Al llegar Isabelle puso un cambio sobre la cama, y las demás bolsas las aventó a una esquina, Jem no abría nunca jamás combinado esas texturas pero era Isabelle quien sabia de esos negocios, se lo puso con algo de aprehensión y al verse al espejo se sentía como un grabado pornográfico.

Estuvo cerca de una hora sin salir, rebuscando algo más decente y encontró varios cambios con los que se sentiría capaz de salir a la calle, suspiro y al final salió con lo que Isabelle le escogió, no la había hecho perder toda la tarde en nada y el no era del tipo que le hacía desaires a una dama. Sus padres no lo educaron así.

Al bajar se topo con Isabelle en el salón, ella sonrió con suficiencia y supo que hizo lo correcto. Ella lucia despampanante de igual forma, un vestido azul índigo cubría su cuerpo solo lo justo, buena parte de sus piernas quedaba expuesta, sus pantorrillas eran cubiertas por unas botas negras de piel, sus cintas eran cruzadas dándole un aspecto salvaje que corroboraba una chaqueta de cuero en el mismo tono, su látigo enredado en la muñeca derecha y finas dagas adornaban su peinado.

-Acércate aquí, te hare una runa térmica, hace un frio del demonio allá afuera- dijo sacando su estela

-Podría ponerme algo mas abrigador- menciono Jem esperanzado

-¿Y romper el encanto? luces ardiente… un suéter no lo va arruinar, dame tu brazo- dijo Izzy tomando su brazo y trazando las líneas- bien listo, vámonos quede con alguien ahí.

* * *

Música cadenciosa, cuerpos sudorosos, bebidas fluorescentes, mundanos y submundos rozándose, coqueteando y riendo sin importar la raza, unos inocentes y otros con el pleno conocimiento, pandemónium era un sitio muy abierto, por lo cual se podía encontrar vampiros y licántropos conviviendo, algunos forzados manteniéndose alejados y otros que les importaba poco o nada el acercamiento o incluso el compartir un tanto de fluidos. Drogas mágicas estaban prohibidas en el sitio, mas sin embargo podías encontrar polvo de hadas y otras sustancias en los tocadores, a veces gratis a veces por unas monedas o algún favor.

Gabriel se comía las uñas a la espera del chico de sus sueños, quizá debió citarlo en un lugar mas tranquilo, llevaba tres tragos rosa a base de vodka, dos verdes con base de tequila y unos azules sabor mora que debía de tener ron, había llegado a abrir prácticamente el club a eso de las nueve, ya eran las once y cuarto.

Si hubiera sido más consciente de su alrededor hubiera notado que varias chicas lo miraban como si fuera comestible, una chiquilla que parecía tener escasos dieciséis, se contoneaba de aquí allá, hasta que se poso frente a el extendió su mano y se presento como Dolly.

Ella era submundo, de sus menos favoritos, una vampiro, su piel cetrina, sus ojos avivados y una sonrisa que permitía ver levemente sus incisivos lo confirmaba. El se iba con cuidado con los hijos de la noche, eran mas que peligrosos, ellos veían a los mundanos como una posible cena, cosa por la cual se alejo de Dolly, alegando que quería aire.

El rumor de cazadores dentro de pandemónium se extendió con más rapidez de lo que haría el fuego en alcohol, Gabriel nunca había visto uno ahí, pero sabía que cuando iban era para cazar algún submundo fuera de la "ley" o demonio. No se les tenía estima en el sitio.

Era una mala noche en pandemónium. Esperaría a Jem en la acera y lo llevaría a otro sitio.

Gabriel sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho y un tirón en la entre pierna. Era inevitable. Su mente no daba crédito a sus ojos.

Era Jem, su cabello se veía distinto a la mañana, tenía un corte salvaje que hacían que su rostro se viese mas anguloso, la sonrisa a medio extender, sus ojos oscuros, la piel cambiando con las luces del lugar y su vestimenta; unos pantalones ajustadísimos negros, una playera azul oscuro (del color de los ojos de Will) en licra y un leve suéter en color plomo tan fino como la tela de la playera pero ligero como algodón caía asimétrico sobre sus muslos, usaba unos vans también color plomo.

Las pupilas de Will estaban dilatadas y su boca abierta, quizá Isabelle exagero un poco, Jem quería cubrirse a toda costa por lo que se repego un poco a la cazadora de sombras, ella solo le sonrió y le susurro al oído si encontró a quien esperaba, Jem asintió sin querer separarse de su escudo.

Will vio la escena con el ceño fruncido ¿Por qué Jem estaba con esa femme fatale? Sin dar la orden se encontró usando su cuerpo para separarles. Quería matar a la chica pero le sonrió, esas sonrisas medidas que parecían salirle de forma natural a pesar de no serlo.

Isabelle encontró ligeramente conocido al chico, pero decanto, nunca había visto a alguien así de guapo e increíblemente sexy, sonrió ladina y con coquetería extendió su mano. Gabriel a pesar de estar ardiendo por Jem correspondió y jugueteo con ella un poco.

Fueron a la barra y pidieron unos tragos, con dolor Isabelle se separo de ellos y se fue en persecución de una chica lobo, morena y también muy guapa, le grito para llamar su atención, Gabriel pensó que había dicho algo como "Mara".

Bebieron un par de tragos de colores antes de que Gabriel se animara a invitarlo a bailar, y otro par para convencer a Jem. No se podía charlar y los privados eran muy solicitados y nadie los usaba exactamente para hablar, y quizá Jem malentendiera si lo invitaba ahí, aunque Gabriel hubiera amado arrastrar a Jem a los privados y hacerle las cosas más… inapropiadas.

En la pista Jem descubrió que mover su cuerpo al ritmo de esa música era relativamente simple, no había movimientos elaborados, sus caderas se movían por inercia y sus brazos se agitaban y flexionaban con fluidez, lo atiborrado del lugar no permitía a sus piernas explorar pero aun así luchaban por danzar.

Y nada de su desinhibición tenía que ver con los seis vasos de colores que había bebido. O eso creía.

Gabriel tenía la inminente necesidad de ir a atender una necesidad biológica apremiante, no tardaría más de cinco o seis minutos en ir y volver. Hizo menos que ese tiempo.

Aun así al volver un tipo altísimo con una cicatriz en el rostro bailaba nada cristianamente con Jem, lo reconoció como el Dj del lugar, antes lo había visto, eso no impidió que se abalanzara a el y lo empujara con ganas.

Un penetrante aroma le lleno las fosas. Maldición. Ese tipo olía a hombre lobo. Se preparaba para la batalla cuando Jem lo tomo de la mano y empezaron a correr a las puertas.

-Por el Ángel, ese hombre lobo te hubiera partido con la facilidad con la que se parte el pastel- menciono Jem cuando a tres calles de pandemónium pararon

-No soy tan fácil de vencer-le contesto Gabriel aun cabreado

-oh venga Will- trato de calmarle jem

-¡CON UN DEMONIO! ¡SOY GABRIEL!

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA WILLIAM!- le grito Jem igual fuera de casillas

-¡ESTABAS BAILANDO CONUN HOMBRE LOBO EN MI NARIZ!- estallo Gabriel

Jem empezó a reír, sobrio no le causaría risa, pero justo en ese momento le parecía divertidísimo, entre mas reía, Gabriel apretaba sus puños con más fuerza.

-Dime "Gabriel"-recalco el Gabriel sacándole una mueca a Will- ¿Qué te molesto más que estuviera bailando con otro? ¿Qué fuera un submundo?¿o que lo hiciera frente a ti?- Jem no esperaba respuesta

-Que bailaras con otro, que tocaras a otro, que miraras a otro- Will paro en seco tomo el brazo de Jem y lo acorralo contra la pared, los ojos azules de Gabriel refulgían

Jem iba a contestar pero Will sello sus labios con el pulgar y empezó a besar la mejilla del cazador, sus besos viajaron hasta su oreja y luego a su cuello y ahí mordió con un poco se saña, Jem gimió por lo bajo a consecuencia.

-Te gusta rudo ¿he?- volvió a morder- sin licantropía de consecuencia, ¿da puntos extra?

Un golpe de sobriedad le llego como una oleada a Jem y como si Will quemara se alejo de el.

-Will las cosas no son así- dijo Jem mientras cubría la parte de su cuello afectada

Gabriel le miro dolido, Jem pocas veces vio esa mirada con anterioridad. Algo estaba mal, muy mal. Jem llevo su mano hacia la marca que reposaba sobre su hombro mientras Will hacia lo propio para cubrir la marca sobre su pecho.

-Tienes razón las cosas no son de ninguna manera- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.


End file.
